


slowly, surely, they come to see things swept under the rug

by cmaHeal



Series: resolute, absolute, there lies an ending yet to face - OB!jamikali au [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, although she just might be since this is all self indulgent..., and swears she isn’t pulling stuff out of her ass, anyway. enjoy the jamikali comfort in the beginning, i said this was supposed to be fluff but every other bone in my body said no, not my fault i felt crummy today, so yes mishi is paying attention to how plot plays out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmaHeal/pseuds/cmaHeal
Summary: the little prince is assigned the task to tutor a servant.they’ll do their best.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Series: resolute, absolute, there lies an ending yet to face - OB!jamikali au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120181
Kudos: 13





	slowly, surely, they come to see things swept under the rug

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: chapter 4 canon divergent. overblot parody. only for those who can forgive anything.
> 
> please read the previous part for world-building / settings.

The busy mornings were something he had gotten used to a while ago. The familiarity watching the servants run about, even before he came to Scarabia, gave him a warm feeling. It’s the same warm familiarity that grounds him now, and it felt safe. It felt like family. It felt like home.

After he had finished tending to the crops for the day — and there were a lot to tend to, they had many mouths to feed, of course — the little prince would wander about following everyone else. Sometimes he’d treat it like a game and pretend he was sneaking up on people and catch them off guard. Other times, he’d enjoy watching the servants go about their day doing chores and sending off their praises to the sorcerer. Of course, Kalim boasted many times before, he gave the biggest and most lively ones, but that was a secret only meant for him and Jamil.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, the little prince mused as the tactician came into his line of sight, walking out of the palace with a few servants by his side.

“Hey, Jamil! Good morning!!” Kalim called out to him, waving his arms in the air to grab his attention as he ran. “I finished up with the plants for today!”

Jamil acknowledged him with a nod, looking up from his clipboard and around the field to check if anything was off. “Looks satisfactory. Any troubles?”

“Nope! Actually…” The little prince pulled out a small, white, thin-petalled flower and looped it behind Jamil’s ear. “I found some of these growing at the back too! I know your gifts are usually saved to be open for later during dinner, but giving a freshly plucked flower right now is better than stashing it somewhere later and letting it wilt, so…”

“...You could have just given this to me in a watered vase for later,” Jamil said, lightly brushing his ink-stained fingers over downy white petals so he doesn’t stain them. “...But this is fine to wear for now, I guess.”

“Oh, so you like it?” Little lights were practically sparkling in his ruby red eyes. “I should save some more flower seeds to plant for later, then!”

“You might get a chance to plant them later today,” Jamil hummed in reply as he looked to his clipboard again, even though Kalim knew he didn’t really need to. The sorcerer was pretty amazing when it came to remembering details, even the most minute of them. “I wanted to reallocate one of the servants under your supervision since they seemed proficient at water magic. They’ll just watch and learn, but spending a day or two with you in your routine could help refine their skills. And help get some more work in too.”

“Aw, Jamil, you didn’t have to!” Kalim beamed at the subtle concern in Jamil’s voice. “I’ve been doing pretty okay by myself, but if it’s to help, then the more the merrier! I’m just wondering if it would have been better to keep him with you?” he wondered. “You’re way better than me at teaching. And everything else!”

“Thank you for the flattery,” Jamil deadpanned, “but my time and effort is focused on other matters right now.” There was another subtle concern laced in the way his tone lowered, but it felt less like concern and more like… anxiety.

Kalim didn’t like the sound of it. He guided his eyes to the flower embedded among Jamil’s loose strands of hair as he traced his fingers over the figure. More loose strands fell out of place as the sorcerer, with just a breadth’s width, leaned into his touch gently. The familiar feeling of his skin felt warm. “Is there something wrong?” the little prince asked. “You know I’ll do my best to help.”

“It’s…” The tactician bit his lip softly. “It’s not important. Not now, at least.” He shook his head out of his touch.

Kalim wasn’t convinced, but it wasn’t a conversation he should be bringing up again for now. “...I trust you,” he decides to say instead, “and you can trust me too. When you need it, I’m here.”

Well, he’ll do whatever he can, which is… a learning process. But he swears he’s learning to be more independent now! And when Jamil does come around to talk to him about it, he’ll probably be totally ready by then to help. Probably.

It looked like Jamil had more to say but thought against it as well. “For now, I’ll entrust you the boy you’ll be watching over for the next day. Maybe two if the first goes well.” With a wave of his hand, a small-statured boy walked up directly behind Jamil at his left. His hair was a deep violet-blue. It tousled a bit as he kneeled down respectfully.

“Under Master Jamil’s blessing,” he said, “I’m here to study under Prince Kalim’s tutelage to develop my magic. Thank you for this opportunity.” His head bowed low.

A part of Kalim felt a bit… was “bothered” the word?... at the uncomfortable amount of respect the servant was showing. Another part of Kalim felt as if this feeling wasn’t unfamiliar.

But it was different from the warm familiarity he felt before.

“I’ll take it from here, then, Jamil!” he said in assurance. “This should be fun!”

“The point of this is to practise,” Jamil replied, “not to turn it into a game. If you do, that’s fine, but only as long as I’m seeing considerable improvement with his water magic.”

“Well, it shouldn’t be too bad.” Kalim took another glance at the servant.

Maybe he should have a lesson prepared…?

* * *

  
  


“...Aaaaand that’s how you can use water to teleport!” A large splash emphasized his point as he used the bucket of water to cover his figure. “It can be pretty useful!”

The servant nodded as he watched attentively. He wasn’t taking any notes, but it looked like he was absorbing the information well. Probably a side effect of Jamil’s hypnosis magic — the amount of focus one can have in that state was pretty neat.

“So,” Kalim started, “do you have any questions?”

The servant was still watching attentively.

“Ah…” The little prince rubbed his neck. Does he take that as a yes or a no? “Well, we’ve run down through a lot of other exercises already too. Maybe you should try showing me what you’ve learnt!”

It’s at this point where the servant registered what he was saying and got up, taking his pen out of its holder. Using the same method Kalim taught him, he summoned up the water from the moisture around him and accumulated it into a condensed ball surrounding his figure. With a small swipe, he disappeared from the spot and spawned near Kalim.

“Woah, hold on!” As he spawned, the boy lost his balance quickly and stumbled into the little prince. With that, the two of them fell over.

“Ah, I should have warned you-“ “I’m so so sorry-“

“Wait wait wait,” Kalim said, eyes wide. “You can speak?”

The servant stiffened his back at this. “Yes… I had to apologize.”

The little prince chuckled. “It was a joke, of course you can speak! But you’ve never spoken so familiarly with me before,” he admitted. “What’s so different now?”

The servant lowered his stiff back, head bowed as it touched the ground. “I am to learn under you, from you. If I make a mistake, especially if that mistake results in your injury, an apology is the least expected of me.”

“Well,” the little prince started, “I was going to say that you can’t teleport yourself only a few feet from the spot you were in before. It would be like… running really fast only to stop yourself at a short distance from where you started. Dizzy spells with teleportation spells are a given, but with that sort of mishap, they get even worse.”

The servant finally took some time to lift his head. “With all due respect, Prince Kalim, I’m sure you explained it to me before. I probably forgot.”

Kalim shook his head. “I don’t think you did? You were paying attention to everything I said. I’m the one who forgot to say something.”

The boy frowned. “...Ah.”

Kalim shrugged the dust off, and reached out a hand. “If you’re up for more, we can keep going! You shouldn’t be so down on yourself this early on in the lesson. Like Jamil said, you’re really amazing at this! So let’s do our best together!”

The blue-haired boy couldn’t stop looking at the little prince. With his hand outstretched like that, doused with the moisture from water spells, the harsh red in the sky looked to almost be reflecting little rainbows on his skin. The sight of such light, accompanied by the warm smile and relaxed posture like he didn’t have a single worry in the world, was almost blinding to see.

Such a moment felt familiar. Welcoming.

The piercing red gaze the blue-haired boy held with the prince slowly started to fade away, like a sunset embracing the quiet night.

The boy looked up in clarity for the first time in a while.

Then, he screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> i promised fluff and i gave you this... the jamikali part is fluff at least? ah...
> 
> anyway, i totally wanted write what the poor student screamed. lmao you never get a break in scarabia huh... but we’ll save that for the next part, where we get to see jamil’s pov. ;3
> 
> i think that’s everything. mishi did this for pure self indulgence so if you’re indulging on it too, it would be nice to let me know hehe >:3c
> 
> in the meantime... come find me on [@_cmaHeal](https://twitter.com/_cmaHeal) on twitter!


End file.
